The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 188,937 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Mar. 21, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,590,703, 4,590,704; 4,578,892 and 86,175 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse live animal trap devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these structures are severely deficient when it comes to trapping skunks for a variety of reasons.
To begin with, skunks will normally not enter a completely dark enclosure such as is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,892; however, a skunk shows little reluctance to enter a partially opaque trap wherein the trap device appears to be open on both ends.
Furthermore, in totally opaque trap constructions it is virtually impossible to tell whether or not a skunk is actually present in the trap when the trap is closed; and, there may even be situations with some of the potential devices wherein the skunk is actually present in the trap but not visible while the trap door is still open, but the skunk has not progressed far enough into the trap interior to trip the trap door latching mechanism.
In addition, in those instances wherein an open wire framework comprises the trap housing, it does not require a vivid imagination to foresee the problems of even approaching the trapped skunk no less actually transporting the polecat from the location where the animal was actually captured.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among individuals who are interested in trapping skunks at one location and releasing the animals unharmed at another location, for a live trap construction that will minimize to the greatest extent feasible the possibility of the trapper receiving an unwanted dosage of skunk essence. The provision of such a no spray live skunk trapping apparatus being the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.